Drunken Happening
by The-one-called-Kat
Summary: Yamato is dragged to the bar by Kakashi and Gai, because they feel he needs to have more fun in life.  He knew the unexpected would happen, but he would have never guessed that he'd leave the bar with one of their students.


This is the result of three roleplayers staying up till 4:00, each writing their own YamaTen smut. Enjoy!

I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

><p>"Yeah! Another round for Yamato!" Tenten screamed as the crowd around the 26 year old ex-anbu, Yamato, cheered and egged on the man to keep drinking more. Yamato had been dragged here by Gai and Kakashi, because they felt he need to get out more and learn how to have a good time. Although, Yamato wouldnt have come if he knew Gai's student Tenten would be there. That girl was crazy and you never knew what could happen by the end of the night when she was nearby. As he suspected, the night was unpredictable. Tenten had come right over and made sure he was shown a good time.<p>

"Yamato, are you ready for this?" Tenten smirked as she walked toward him carrying his next round.

"_God_," Yamato thought as he watched the young womans hips sway back and forth. "_Why'd did she have to look so sexy at a time like this?_"

"Here you go," she winked at him. She leans foward and puts the drink in front of him, absentmindedly giving him a great view of her cleavage. "Enjoy!'

Yamato swallowed hard, trying to fight back the desire he was feeling at the moment. He had to look away from her, but he couldn't. He could see the lust in her eyes that he was pretty sure was also in his. She moved away first, but only a little, giving him the room he needed to drink.

"Bottoms up," he all but whispered as he grabbed for the glass and chugged. His eyes never leaving the sexy brunette in front of him. The crowd cheered and applauded him, but he couldnt hear them. His eyes still locked with Tentens, he knew what was going to happen.

They left the bar together not caring what the bar thought. They knew they were all to smashed to put two and two together.

They ended up in the ally with Tenten pinned against the wall. Yamatos hand were angrilly touching the hem of her skirt as his lips were hungrilly smothering hers. Tounges were met in a tango it seemed like only those two knew. She whimpered as his hand traveled to her to her thigh and traveled upward until his fingers it lightly touched her panty covered womanhood. The other hand pulled up her shirt and grabbed on to round, bare breast. He squeezed it and had his thumb fondle her nipple. He moved his mouth to her perky nipple and attacked it with a hungry passion.

"..Yamato," she moaned. His tongue masagin her the hardness of her breast. He reluctuntly pulled away and decided to focus on her lower regions. His hand teased her panty protected area and covered her neck with toungue-ridden, hot, sloppy kisses. Her legs squeezed around his waist. She could feel his hard member rubbing on her thigh. She moved into a position where his wood was rubbing against her. She slowly grinded into, but picked up her pace as complete lust filled her body. Although, the dry humping was to much of a tease for them. He had wanted to play with her a little more, but the complete and utter need of total satisfaction was becoming unbearable.

"Now!" she demanded with this fiery lust filled look on her face. Yamato ripped off her panties as she unbuckled his belt and sexfully pulled it off in a swift movement. Yamato lifted an eyebrow as undid his pants and pulled them down revealling his quivering member. The look on Tentens face was a hungry, animal-like gaze that screamed fuck me.

Yamato got into position and pushed his way into Tentens entrance rendering both of them to moan. Yamato slid out and pushed back in with force that suprised Tenten causing her to moan in totally exstacy. He picked up the pace using the same force as before.

"F..faster...nnnggh...h...h..harder," Tenten yelled into the night breathlessly as she attempted to matched his rythym. Yamato obeyed the sexy woman commanding him. He secretly found it arousing when women were demanding. It made him even harder.

"_God, whats this woman like sober?_" he thought as he continued to pound into her. Her fingers ran up to his head and pulled on his short brown locks. She was getting closer. He could feel it. He picked up his speed, only thinking of the sweet heaven that would come at release.

Tentens legs tightened around him, and pulled his hair even harder. He was now gripping her hips so tight she'd wake up with bruises.

"TENTEN!"

"YAMATO!"

They rode out there climaxes holding on to eachother with all their strength as they felt the greatness of the moment. They stayed there breathing heavily, afterwards,basking in the moment. Until they looked into eachothers eyes and realized who and what they had just done.


End file.
